


I have something to tell you

by KitKaos



Series: Fire!-verse (Deutsch) [2]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Elseworlds, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Missing Scene zu "Fire!"; "Wo war Azzie? Vorsichtig erweiterte er seine Sinne, lauschte, ob sie noch schlief – aber nein, sie war nicht in der Wohnung."





	I have something to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, stolze 1178 Wörter für meine NaNo-Schreiberei... :D
> 
> Das hier spielt mal wieder im Fire!-Universum und ist eine kleine Missing Scene, die sich damals shinigamikyo gewünscht hat, und jetzt hoffe ich mal, dass ich's nicht ganz versaut hab indem ich's aufgeschrieben hab... Über jegliche Art von Kritik, gute wie schlechte, würde ich mich sehr freuen - gerade auch, weil diese kleine Story ungebetat ist.

Als Clark aufwachte, war er allein. Wo er allerdings war, dafür brauchte er einen verwirrten, langen Moment. Er war vollständig angezogen, trug ein fremdes T-Shirt. _The Curfew_. Dafür fehlte auf seinem Kopf etwas – seine Hand wanderte nach oben, fand seine natürlichen dunklen Stoppeln. Es fehlte sein Markenzeichen, seine roten Haare! Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde saß er kerzengerade. Wer? Was?... Eine durchgesessene Couch unter ihm; ein kleiner Kaffeetisch vor ihm; voller Zeitschriften, Notizen, Manuskripte; die einzigen beiden freien Fleckchen von halbleeren Kaffeetassen besetzt.

Langsam kamen die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wieder in Fokus in seinem Kopf. Lana hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Azzie hatte ihn im Park getroffen und mit hierher gebracht. Er hatte ihr von Lana erzählt, bevor er schließlich irgendwann psychisch völlig ausgelaugt auf der Couch eingeschlafen war...

Wo war Azzie? Vorsichtig erweiterte er seine Sinne, lauschte, ob sie noch schlief – aber nein, sie war nicht in der Wohnung... Clark merkte, wie ihm ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen fiel. Nicht, dass er nicht froh und dankbar war, eine so gute Freundin in Azzie gefunden zu haben, ganz im Gegenteil! Es hatte unglaublich gut getan sich all den Beziehungskram von der Seele zu reden, ohne dabei unterbrochen oder deshalb als Weichei abgeurteilt zu werden. Er hatte Lana geliebt – verdammt, er liebte sie immer noch!

Und doch schämte er sich in diesem Moment für die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Wieso sollte er nicht versuchen, sie zurückzugewinnen? Sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen und zu ihr fliegen? Ihr sagen, dass es aus war mit der Band, wenn sie nur bei ihm blieb, ihn nicht allein ließ?...

Auf halbem Weg zur Tür hielt er jedoch inne. Erinnerte sich an Lanas friedliches Lächeln von letzter Nacht, ihren so sorglosen Schlaf, nach Jahren des Zusammenseins, und schließlich nach einer solch schwerwiegenden Entscheidung. Hatte er sich so geirrt? Sich selbst etwas vorgemacht? Aber wieso tat es dann so weh?...

Doch weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen nicht, denn ein Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt und darin gedreht – und mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Wohnungstür. Clark war wie versteinert. Wenn jetzt die unbekannte Mitbewohnerin zurückkam...?

Es war jedoch Azzie, die gut gelaunt eintrat, in bequemen Jeans und T-Shirt und eine Papiertüte im Arm. “Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein! Hoffe, du hast Hunger.” Mit einer geübten Geste warf sie ihren Schlüsselbund in die kleine Glasschüssel auf dem Sideboard hinter der Tür und streifte ihre Schuhe ab.

Clark erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an seine gute Erziehung um seinen offenstehenden Mund zu schließen und seiner Bandleaderin zu Hilfe zu eilen. Hastig nahm er ihr die Tüte ab und trug sie in die kleine Küche, während Azzie die Tassen vom Kaffeetisch einsammelte und ihm dann folgte.

“Ich war bei dem netten kleinen Deli am Eck und hab Schwarzbrot besorgt. Das ist fantastisch, solltest du probieren!” Sie füllte den Wasserkocher, stellte ihn an und förderte ein Glas Instant-Kaffee aus der mitgebrachten Tüte zutage, gefolgt von einer Packung Schafs-Frischkäse und einem Glas Traubengelee, welche sie Clark reichte. “Einfach auf den Tisch, wo Platz ist.”

Ein wenig überrumpelt tat er wie ihm geheißen war, aber vielleicht war das ja das Beste, das ihm in diesem Moment passieren konnte. Einen Augenblick stand er etwas ratlos vor dem vollgeräumten Kaffeetisch, er wollte schließlich niemandem etwas verräumen. Dann jedoch beschloss er, dass Azzie und ihre Mitbewohnerin das wahrscheinlich schon selbst geschafft hatten und griff sich beherzt so viele der verstreuten Zeitschriften wie er nur konnte, ordnete sie zu einem Stapel und legte sie neben dem Tisch auf den Boden. Auf den nun leeren Tisch wanderten Instant-Kaffee, Schafskäse und Traubengelee, Azzie brachte Teller, die frisch gespülten Tassen und Besteck. Der zweite Gang brachte noch heißes Wasser und das angepriesene Schwarzbrot, bevor sie es sich endlich beide gemütlich machten. Clark zog sich wie am Vorabend einen Stuhl heran, Azzie nahm das Sofa.

Der Instant-Kaffee war ungewohnt stark, aber sehr gut. Anfangs beäugte Clark Azzie noch etwas misstrauisch, als sie wirklich dick Frischkäse _und_ Traubengelee auf ein Stück Brot schmierte, tat es ihr jedoch gleich – und erlebte eine regelrechte Geschmackssinfonie aus Frucht, Frische, Herbe und dem angenehmen Malzgeschmack des Brots. “Mmmmmh...”

Sein Gegenüber grinste, “Hab ich dir zu viel versprochen?”

Ein Kopfschütteln war alles, was er zustande brachte, da er bereits den nächsten Bissen im Mund hatte.

Als Azzie im nächsten Moment allerdings ernster wurde – Clark konnte zudem ihr schneller und schneller klopfendes Herz hören. “Ähm, CK... Ich muss dir was sagen...” Sie wirkte bei diesen Worten beinahe ertappt.

Clark spürte ein dumpfes Gewicht in seiner Magengrube. Was...?

“Ich... Du...” Sichtlich nervös wich sie seinem Blick aus. Räusperte sich und schien ihren ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen. Begegnete seinem Blick schließlich doch ganz direkt. “Ich hab dich heute Früh etwa einen halben Meter über der Couch schweben sehen. So, und jetzt sag mir, dass ich nicht spinn!”

Das Brot in seiner Hand war vergessen – eine gefühlte Ewigkeit konnte Clark Azzie nur anstarren, war wie versteinert. Als sein Gehirn langsam wieder in Gang zu kommen schien, war sein erster Instink alles abzustreiten. Sie könnte ihm nicht nachweisen, dass er anders war, ein Freak. Er könnte es als bloße Einbildung abtun, einfach so...

“Ich weiß, wie verrückt das klingt, glaub mir,” setzte Azzie bereits beschwichtigend nach. “Aber ich weiß auch, was ich gesehen hab – ich bin da glaub ich zehn geschlagene Minuten gestanden und hab gewartet aufzuwachen. Nur ich war schon hellwach, und trotzdem...” Sie zuckte hilflos die Schultern und nahm mit fahrigen Bewegungen noch einen Schluck Kaffee. “CK, ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie sowas möglich ist, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst. Nicht mal Jeff wird davon erfahren, wenn du das nicht willst.” Ihr Blick war ernst – offen und entwaffnend ehrlich.

Clark zögerte. Sollte er wirklich einfach so jemandem mit seinem Geheimnis vertrauen? Die letzte Person, der er damit vertraut hatte, war Lana – und das Ergebnis war nur allzu frisch und deutlich. Er hatte Lana damit verletzt... Wusste er, dass er Azzie vertrauen konnte? Ja, das hatte sie bewiesen. Was er nicht wusste, war, ob sie die Wahrheit wirklich hören wollte. Ob sie damit wirklich umgehen könnte...

Ein kleines Seufzen. Azzie erhob sich von der Couch, nahm den Wasserkocher und füllte ihn erneut. Clark konnte nur raten, was wohl in ihr vorgehen mochte, als sie schließlich mit dem frisch kochenden Wasser zurückkam und neuen Kaffee für die beide einschenkte. “Kein Problem, du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich wollte glaub ich einfach nur, dass du's weißt,” lächelte sie um einen erneuten Bissen Brot herum.

Zu Clarks Überraschung war die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, nicht unangenehm. Auch er nahm sich noch eine Scheibe Brot. “Azzie?”

“Hm?” Sie sah ihn mit dem ihr üblichen Schalk in den Augen an.

“Danke! Für alles,” meinte er ernst. So ernst wie noch selten etwas zuvor.

Sie winkte lächelnd ab. “Ehrensache.”

“Im Ernst, danke! Und... Ich muss dir da glaub ich auch was sagen...”


End file.
